In the use of pre-cast concrete elements it is not uncommon for the elements to be secured together by means of metal plates or straps. Typically the concrete elements to be secured together would each have embedded in them a ferrule. A metal plate extends between the ferrules with threaded fasteners then passing through the metal plate to engage within the ferrules to secure the case elements together.
Due to difficulties in accurately locating the ferrules and/cir the position of the elements a disadvantage of the above discussed method is the difficulty of providing an appropriate sized metal plate.
The difficulties of the above described ferrules are addressed by the washer assembly of the abovementioned International patent application. However the washer assembly of this International patent application does not address the issue of angular displacement of the longitudinal axis of the ferrule. Accordingly the washer and ferrule described in the above International application has the disadvantage of not catering well for ferrules in which there is an angular displacement from its desired longitudinal axis orientation.